Godly Love
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: What if Ares and Hepheastus found new lovers. Two young goddess find themselves tangled in the life of these two gods
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Aphrodite is not with Ares or Hepheastus.

**Are's POV**  
I was sitting on my throne watching the camp. There was a young woman about 23 with brown straight hair. She was hot no she was **FINE. **She was so fine I transported down to the camp. Hepheastus was sitting around so I decided to bring him with me. I left him to go find the girl when a fight broke out. It was one of my sons and I think a son of Hepheastus. One woman about 23 broke up the fight and took the loser to the infirmary. I was pretty sure Hepheastus went into the armory.

**Hepheastus's POV**  
I walked, well more like hobbled, into the armory. A few kids bowed but most were so busy they didn't hear the door open. A young man with a binded chest came in and found another shirt and put it on and continued working like the fight never happened. A young lady came in and said "Trevor, if you want to get better you need to rest." She looked over at me and said "Hello Lord Hepheastus." I nodded. She was beautiful probably more than Aphrodite. She walked over to what I was doing and said "I think your children have the weapons under control." Her brown eyes consumed mine.

Her brown hair flowed down to her hips. "Um I'm Hepheastus and you are." I said not knowing her name. "Taylor, goddess of clumbsinees." She said sitting on a chair. "," said a little girl about 12," some one in the Hepheastus cabin is hurt again." "Um Excuse me for one moment" She said running off to help the child. I thought about why my children would be getting beat up. Okay sure I'm not handsome and I'm crippled but is that really a reason to pick on my children.

I followed her to the infirmary and saw a girl about 14. "Cindy, please tell me what happened." Taylor said sitting by her. "Okay well an Ares kid punched me in the mouth." She said wimpering. Her teeth were bleeding and so was her nose. "Okay you stay her and hold this to your nose." She said giving her a huge wad of tissues. I stayed her with my daughter and tried talking to her when she asked a girly question. "Hera is the goddess of marriage, so if she doesn't like me will I ever get married?" I didn't say anything.

Taylor came back pulling another 14 year old by the ear and said "Ethan don't lie to a goddess and a god so did you mean to do that." He nodded and said "Can you let go of my ear before you rip it off." She let go of his ear and sent him on his way. "Cindy, when you want to get married call me and I'll be the preacher at your wedding." She said making Cindy smile. "Cindy, guys usually pick on girls they like, so be careful." Taylor said as Cindy left.

**Taylor's POV**  
Since Cindy left it ment Hephaestus and I were left alone. "Thank you for helping my daughter." Hepheastus said getting up. "No problem but it just angers me that it happens because of that." I said helping him with his walking stick. I opened the door for him only for him to be tripped by my best friend in the world Angela, goddess of Randomness. "Angela, do you know who this is." I said helping him up. "Nope."she said and then tripped him again. I helped him up and said "This is Hepheastus, and I swear to Ares if you trip him again I'll maim you."I said using my usual threat.

She tripped him and ran for her life. I helped him up again and then jerk my hand across my shoulder making Angela fall. "Ah so that's what you can do." Hepheastus said sitting on a stepgoin up to my cabin. "Yep making people trip big woop." I said laughing.

**Angela's POV**  
I hate Taylor's power. She tripped me and is planning to maim me. Eventhough we can't die it will hurt badly. I ran into the Aphrodite's cabin and hid. Taylor would never look in her because she hates makeup. A man with black scruffy hair and a scar on his cheek with wrap around glasses. "Why are you hiding?"He asked cleaning his nails with a knife. "My friend said she was going to maim me." I said coming out of my hiding space. "I think I can taking him on." Ares said restraping the knife to his leg. "Um actually he is a she." I said opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. Aphrodite is not with Ares or Hepheastus.

**Taylor's POV  
**"I found you Angela." I said as a door opened. Out walked Angela and Ares. Oh great I thought more fights. "Hi Angela, Ares what a wonderful surprize." I said faking the friendliness. Behind me Hepheastus mumbled "Go to the crows." Angela was shocked and saw Hepheastus walking stick. "Angela don't even." I said as Hepheastus moved the stick and stood on my left. They left probably to makeout or something along those lines. Hepheastus and I walked back to my cabin. We sat on a bed until Cindy came running in out of breath.

I jumped up falling off the bed and hitting my head on a table. "Are you okay?" Cindy asked. "Um yeah what happened?" I said eager to know what caused her to run. She looked at her dad and said "Well he asked me out." She said in a quiet voice. "Congrats, go have fun." I said sending her off. Hepheastus was still sitting and haden't moved since his daughter said she had a date. "You okay." I said sitting closer to him on the bed.

"Taylor, I like you a lot." Hepheastus said putting something cold in my hand. It was a silver braided bracelet with sapphire gems around the bands. "Hepheastus,I love it and I feel the same way but why are you giving this to me?" I asked putting it on my wrist. "So I could give you something while I told you how I feel about you." He said swipping some of the hair that got into my face. When his hand went to my face I knew I blushed who wouldn't.

**Hepheastus 's POV**  
Where in hades did I get that big bowl of confidence. I just touched her face and she blushed. Why did she blush? Ares gave me a few tips but I didn't think making out with her would help now. "Um there's this camp dance that I have to chaperon and do you want to be my date." She said looking at the bracelet. "Yes, sure but I can't dance."I said gesturing to my legs. "We don't have to dance besides Ares and Angela are chaperoning too." She said making me feel better about my legs.

"Wait you don't like dancing?" I asked surprized because every women I've ever known loved dancing. "Nope, when your goddess of the kluts you don't really dance." She said laughing. I actually smiled. She is the first women to make me smile. We were talking about random things we liked and hated when Taylor saw something. "Spider, Spider." She screamed jumping into my arms. I looked where she pointed and she was right. In the corner was a little mechanical spider. I picked up the spider and threw it out the window. It hit Ares in the head so I was okay.

"So you're afraid of spiders and heights." I said sounding sarcastic. "Yep." She said getting back to her spot on the bed. "So what are you afraid of?" Taylor asked wanting to get some dirt on me for the sarcastic remark on her fear. "Water." I mumbled embarrased. She nodded and dropped the subject. We were talking about books until Ares came in and said "Are we interupting anything, of course not." Angela and Ares sat on Angela's bed and we were on Taylor's. "Actually you did interupt us." Taylor said looking straight in Are's direction. "What were you doing before we came in?" Ares asked looking at me.

"Talking and then Taylor jumped into my arms because she saw a spider." I said putting my shoulder around her. She didn't swat it away so I guess she liked it there. Angela saw the bracelet and her eyes went wide. "Taylor, he made you a bracelet." She screamed. "Yes, is that a problem." She said playing with the bracelet. "No ,that's sweet." Angela said in aww of the bracelet. "Big woop I gave Angela a dagger." Ares said cleaning his nails with his knife. Angela picked up the knife and looked at it evily. Taylor stood up and ran.

They ran threw the whole camp until Chiron stopped them both. "Listen you two are suppose to be adults if you want go to the arena."He said gesturing to the arena behind him.


End file.
